1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanisms for displaying text and other computer graphics objects, such as images and line art. More specifically, the present invention provides a method and an apparatus for displaying text and other computer graphics objects in a manner that compensates for defects in a human eye.
2. Related Art
As people age, they tend to suffer from presbyopia, or the inability to focus on objects close up, and typically cannot read cell phone displays and computer displays without taking off their corrective lenses. Moreover, people who generally suffer from hyperopia, or farsightedness, have a difficult time reading cell phone displays or computer displays without the aid of corrective lenses.
Constantly putting on and removing eyeglasses or other corrective lenses can be very annoying. Moreover, sometimes people do not have the time to do so when reading a cell phone or computer display. For example, consider the case where a farsighted person with presbyopia receives a call on a cell phone while her glasses are in her handbag. By the time she is able to retrieve her glasses and put them on to see the caller ID of the incoming call, the caller might have already been routed to voicemail. Conversely, if a nearsighted person with presbyopia receives a call while driving, it may not be feasible for her to remove her glasses while driving to view the information on the display.
To remedy this problem, many people set the magnification scale factor for the displays on their computer systems and cell phones to a very large setting. While this helps nearsighted individuals with presbyopia to see these displays with their glasses on, and farsighted individuals with presbyopia to see these displays with their glasses off, it consumes a large area of the display and effectively reduces the amount of information that can be displayed at a given time.
Hence, what is needed is a method to assist people that have vision problems when viewing computer system and cell phone displays while minimizing the problems listed above.